Encontrándonos, una vez más
by vampire girl and lion boy
Summary: Ellos querian encontrarse, no sabian cuando, no sabian como. Lo unico que sabian era que querian verse una vez más. Ella tenia miedo, El no dejaba de pensar en ella ¿Qué pasaria si por obra del destino los dos se encontraran de nuevo? ¿Podrian ser felices a pesar de todo? Ignorar el pasado y el orgullo no es tan facil como parece ¿Lo lograran? Pasen y lean. Feliz cumpleaños Nate.


Encontrándonos, una vez más.

 **Hola queridos lectores.**

 **Aquí les traigo un one-shot, el cual está hecho especialmente para celebrar el cumpleaños de Nate el cual fue ayer pero debido a cosas que pasaron no pude escribirlo y por lo tanto subirlo así que aquí esta.**

 **Las líneas que pondré entre cada parte en algunas ocasiones son para que no se confundan en los pensamientos y para no agregar el Rin y Len POV, así que si se confunden un poco lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención hacer esto.**

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos, tu tenías 15 años y yo 16 años, solo había un año de diferencia cuando te perdí ¿Quién diría que el mundo era tan pequeño y nos volveríamos a encontrar? Ni siquiera yo lo esperaba. La última vez que te vi tú rubio cabello apenas rosaba tus hombros, tus bellos ojos verdes solo transmitían tristeza, tu rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Trate te detenerte, fue en vano, me odie. Durante meses no pude dormir bien, cada noche era lo mismo, me despertaba asustado esperando por verte de nuevo a mi lado. Muchas veces pensé como te verías ahora, me preguntaba ¿si tu rubio cabello había crecido? ¿Si tus ojos verdes habían recuperado ese brillo tan especial que tanto amaba? Fueron muchas preguntas las que había en mi mente, hasta que te vi paseando en ese parque donde nos conocimos. Le sonreías a alguien más, alguien que no era yo. Parecías feliz, lucias más hermosa que la última vez que te vi, tus ojos habían recuperado ese brillo que tanto amaba, tu rubio cabello llegaba hasta tu cintura, siempre adornado por ese hermoso lazo el cual te regalo tu madre. Habías crecido bastante, tu cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, ya eras una mujer, hermosa y sofisticada, pero después de tantos años era lógico que eso pasara ¿no? Yo también había cambiado sin embargo tu no lo notaste, no ese día.

Esa fue la primera vez que te volví a ver, regrese al trabajo ya que tenía muchas cosas de las cuales ocuparme en mi empresa, entre a mi oficina siendo seguido por mi secretaria la cual no dejaba de recordarme que tenía que conseguir otra ya que pronto daría a luz y no podría trabajar un tiempo aquí. Me tendió algunos currículos, lo cuales deje sobre mi escritorio, ella se fue y me dedique a leerlos mientras tomaba mi 6 sexta taza de café en el día. El primer currículo que leí no me intereso mucho así que seguí leyendo hasta que abrí uno de los de en medio, encontré tu nombre y tu foto. Lo primero que pensé fue la contratare a ella y entonces yo… pero recordé que tú ya tenías a alguien más así que me olvide de la idea. Llame a mi secretaria y le pedí que llamara a tres personas incluyéndote a ti para entrevistarlos personalmente y así lo hizo. Te volvería a ver…

¿Cuántos años habrían pasado desde que me fui de aquí? La verdad es que no lo recordaba, no quería volver a hacerlo. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo sin embargo aún había cosas que me preguntaba. ¿Qué tanto habías cambiado? ¿Seguías siendo el mismo chico que conocí hace tantos años? Y la pregunta más importante que aunque odiara hacérmela no salía de mi mente ¿Nos volveríamos a encontrar? Tenía miedo de que eso pasara, lo más probable es que tú estuvieras con alguien más y yo… yo seguía esperando que me buscaras. Fue tonto de mi parte esperar mucho de ti, creer que habías cambiado y que me buscarías pero no fue así. Nunca fue así, nunca fui lo más importante para ti. El avión aterrizo, baje aun con las lágrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos, odiaba pensar en ti, siempre pasaba esto. Seque esas pequeñas lagrimas que escaparon de mis ojos y me dedique a buscar a mi querido primo Ren, lo divise a lo lejos llevaba una enorme cartulina la cual decía bienvenida, corrí a abrazarlo siendo correspondida por el de inmediato. Salimos del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a su casa en el auto que recién había comprado, más tarde me invito al parque donde lo había conocido y fue ahí donde lo vi después de tanto tiempo.

Su rubio cabello se encontraba atado en su típica coleta y, llevaba un traje color gris el cual lo hacía ver muy atractivo, incluso más que cuando lo conocí, trate de ignorar su presencia para no soltarme a llorar ahí, continúe riendo y paseando con mi primo pero lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado. Ahora parecía ser más alto y serio que antes, se veía bastante cansado y debajo de sus ojos se encontraban unas ligeras ojeras las cuales demostraban que llevaba algunos días sin dormir. Nos fuimos del parque y regresamos a su casa, pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde charlando sobre muchas cosas hasta que mi celular vibro por lo que tuve que contestar.

-¿Diga?

-….

-Ella habla.

-…

-¡¿En serio?!

-…..

-Claro, mañana mismo me presento.

-….

-Gracias.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Ren curioso.

-La secretaria de la empresa donde busque trabajo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que su jefe quiere entrevistarme.

-Qué bueno-corrió a abrazarme para después darme vueltas en el aire- Entonces hoy dormiremos temprano.

-Claro.

Los hermosos rayos del sol iluminaron mi habitación haciéndome despertar por ese calor que sentía en mi cara provocado por el sol, me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño, tome una rápida ducha para después comenzar a vestirme. Me coloque una falda pegada color negro dos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, una blusa color lila la cual se amoldaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo haciendo lucir mi figura, me coloque unos lindos tacones negros los cuales hacían ver más largas mis piernas, deje mi cabello suelto únicamente con un listón negro adornándolo, me aplique un poco de maquillaje, un poco de rímel y delineador en mis ojos y un discreto brillo color rosa en mis labios. Una vez lista baje a la cocina donde un enorme plano con Hotcakes me esperaba junto a una jarra de jugo de naranja. Comí lentamente disfrutando del desayuno junto con Ren, al terminar ambos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos para dirigimos al auto, el cual estaba aparcado en fuera de su casa.

Llegamos a la empresa antes de lo esperado, baje tranquilamente y camine por el largo pasillo hasta la recepción donde pedí informes sobre donde sería la entrevista. Una señorita peli rosada la cual se me hacía familiar me condujo hasta la oficina de mi nuevo jefe, toco la puerta dos veces y desde adentro se pudo escuchar un ligero "pase", abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar sin siquiera mirarme.

-Puede tomar asiento- hice caso a lo que me dijo y me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio, su silla estaba ligeramente volteada impidiéndome observarlo con claridad- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Mi nombre es Rin Haine- respondí tranquilamente. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el volteara por completo su silla y me observara de pies a cabeza- ¿L Len?

-Así es señorita Haine mi nombre es Len Kagamine y seré su nuevo jefe si usted resulta ser lo que buscamos.

-De acuerdo- todos los nervios que había alejado durante la noche regresaron de golpe con solo verlo.

Comenzó a hacerme diferentes preguntas algunas personales, otras de la escuela en la que estudie y de mi carrera, conforme pasaba el tiempo los nervios desaparecían haciéndome sentir más cómoda frente a él, hasta que la entrevista acabo.

-Muchas gracias por venir señorita Haine nosotros la llamamos- fue lo último que dijo antes de estrechar mi mano.

-Gracias- segundos después me retire.

Al salir pude ver que había un chico y una chica esperando su turno para las entrevistas. La chica era una peliverde la cual se me hacía levente conocida, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros y la ropa que llevaba no te dejaba mucho a la imaginación, en cuanto al hombre que se encontraba ahí era castaño, llevaba unas gafas cuadradas de color negro y un traje que lo hacía ver realmente formal. Me despedí de la recepcionista agradeciendo por su amabilidad y salí de ahí.

Seguí con las entrevistas pero ninguno de los dos me habían dado esa confianza que ella sí, talvez se debía a que con ella había compartido más tiempo que con Gumi y Kiyoteru los cuales eran amigos de la escuela. Por otra parte Gumi no dio la mejor impresión al llegar vestida de esa manera y la forma en que Kiyoteru hablo conmigo tampoco fue la esperada por la que mi única opción se redujo a Rin, llame a Miku para que le informara a Rin que ella se quedaría con el puesto de Miku durante su incapacidad la cual comenzaba dentro de una semana.

El resto de la semana fue más tranquilo de lo que esperaba hasta que a Miku se le rompió la fuente mientras me informaba sobre algunas cosas de la empresa, Luka corrió a avisarle a Kaito el cual se encontraba en una junta por lo que Gackupo tomo su lugar, acompañe a Miku hasta el hospital, esperamos a que Kaito llegara lo cual no tardo mucho ya que al parecer había robado una moto a los repartidores de la empresa. Yo regrese a la empresa y le informa Luka que necesitábamos a Rin cuanto antes por lo que la llamo de inmediato y así fue como empezamos a convivir a diario.

Después de que Miku se alivió me llamo para informarme que renunciaba para cuidar mejor a su bebé, Kaito al ser uno de los inversionistas de la empresa y un ejecutivo decidió trabajar solo medio tiempo para así ayudar a su esposa en casa mientras se recuperaba. Rin y yo comenzamos a llevarnos mejor y así de esta manera comenzamos a salir como amigos.

-Rin ¿tienes algo que hacer?-pregunte al ver que tomaba su bolso.

-Realmente no.

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

-Claro Len, me encantaría, solo tengo que avisarle a Ren que no llegare a cenar.

-¿Ren?

-Mi primo.

-Está bien entonces recojo mi portafolio y nos vamos ¿te parece?

-Sí.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que Miku renuncio por lo que también habían pasado algunos desde que Rin y yo salíamos, esta sería la última vez que saldría con ella como amigos. Hoy sería el día que le pediría que se volviera mi novia y estaba ansioso por llegar al restaurante, había planeado todo desde la semana pasada y esperaba que no hubiera un error. Salí de la oficina y camine hasta la recepción donde se encontraba ella con un abrigo de color blanco que la hacía ver muy elegante y tierna. Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde se encontraba mi hermoso Audi R8 color negro aparcado, le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que subiera, subió con cuidado de no arrugar su falda color blanco, seguido de esto cerré la puerta y le di la vuelta al auto para después subir yo también. El restaurante al cual íbamos no quedaba demasiado lejos, era uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad, al llegar ambos bajamos del auto para después entregar mis llaves a un joven de unos 20 años para que lo estacionara.

-Buenas noches- saludo una chica pelinegra a la cual reconocí al instante.

-Buenas noches Rui- respondí con una cálida sonrisa.

-Señor Kagamine es un gusto verlo nuevamente aquí ¿la mesa de siempre?

-Hoy no Rui, tengo una reservación.

-Deme un minuto-comenzó a buscar en la agenda que tenía sobre sus manos- Los llevare a su mesa.

Hicimos un recorrido no muy largo hasta llegar a un pequeño espacio bastante apartado de las demás mesas donde un mesero ya nos esperaba, ambos nos sentamos y ordenamos la cena, mientras esperábamos comenzamos a charlar sobre el primo de Rin el cual según ella hacia cosas bastante extrañas para la edad que tenía. La cena no tardó mucho en llegar, comimos tranquilo y en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que comenzamos a jugar y recordar el pasado y parte del presente.

-¿Recuerdas a Miku?-pregunte esperando la respuesta de Rin.

-No mucho realmente ¿era una peliverde?-pregunto tratando de recordar.

-Si ella. Se volvió la esposa de Kaito cuando terminamos la universidad y consiguió el trabajo que tu tenías para tenerlo vigilado- comenzó a reír ate mi comentario provocando que se ahogara un poco con el agua.

-¿E en serio?- pregunto entre risas.

-No, nosotros siempre fuimos amigos así que Kaito y Gackupo invirtieron en la empresa mientras que Miku y Luka decidieron trabajar dentro de la empresa aun sin necesitarlo.

-¿Y Miku porque se fue?-pregunto curiosa.

-Estaba embarazada y el día que Luka te llamo para avisarte que tenías el empleo a ella se le rompió la fuente- respondí con una ligera sonrisa al recordar lo que ocurrió- Kaito robo una motocicleta de la empresa para llegar al hospital.

-¿Kaito y Miku están casados?

-Sí, también Luka y Gackupo.

-¿Y tú Len?

-Yo estoy soltero- respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la persona que quiero aun no me acepta- en cuanto dije eso Rin borro su sonrisa y su mirada se entristeció.

-Ya veo.

-Rin…

-¿Si?

-Yo quería…..hacerte…..una pregunta.

-Por supuesto ¿sobre qué es?

-Yo- me quede callado algunos segundo buscando algo en mis bolsillos.

-Len ¿estás bien?

-S si Rin, solo dame un minuto-seguí buscando el collar hasta que por fin lo encontré- Rin ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunte cerrando mis ojos para después mostrarle el collar.

La pregunta de Len me tomo por sorpresa, sobre todo cuando vi el hermoso collar tenía en su mano, la cadena era de oro al igual que el dije el cual era una pequeña R junto con una pequeña naranja. Era hermoso.

-Sé que no es mucho Rin pero me gustaría que me aceptaras.

-Len yo… No.

-¿Por Porque?

-No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de hace algunos años.

-¿Esa fue la razón por la que te fuiste?-pregunto con dolor- ¿Por mi culpa te fuiste?

-Si Len.

-Lo siento Rin, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. No quiero que eso vulva a pasar. No quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí, quiero que te quedes junto a mí para siempre.

-Len no sé porque lo hiciste pero verte con mi propia hermana en esa situación…..yo… me lastimo mucho Len. No sabes cuánto te odie. Quería que dejaras de existir y más cuando llegaste y me abrazaste como si nada.

-Me golpeaste Rin.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué corriera a abrazarte y decirte l mucho que te amaba cuando no era cierto?

-Rin, en verdad lo siento mucho, yo cambie…. me di cuenta de lo que te hice y solo quería verte pero cuando le pegunte a Miki por ti ella solo dijo que te habías ido y que no regresarías, le pregunte a donde y tampoco me lo dijo. Decidí buscarte por mi cuenta e ir a Alemania pero no te encontré….

-¿Fu fuiste a Alemania por mí?

-Si pero no te encontré y no tenía más pistas así que decidí rendirme.

-Len…

-Si no quieres estar conmigo….yo lo entiendo- me mostro una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza la cual hizo que mi corazón se rompiera. Tome el collar de su mano y me lo coloque con cuidado.

-Si quiero- se levantó de su asiento y me beso.

-Te amo Rin- volvió a besarme con ternura.

-También te amo Len.

Los meses pasaron y Len y yo seguíamos como novios hasta que en navidad decidió proponerme matrimonio de la forma más extraña y de esta manera provocando que Kaito por poco muriera ahogado. Len preparo pastel de naranja y dentro de este metió el anillo, Kaito cortó un trozo y comenzó a comerlo, cuando Len se dio cuenta de que Kaito se estaba ahogando y en vez de ayudarlo comenzó a buscar el anillo en el pastel. Miku y yo entramos encontrando a Kaito tirado en el piso casi muriendo por asfixia mientras que Len estaba desesperado buscando el anillo hasta que se dio cuenta que Kaito estaba muriendo y lo ayudo haciendo que el anillo cayera en el fregadero, llamaron a un plomero (el cual tardo tres horas en llegar ya que era navidad) para sacarlo del drenaje, lo lavo y se arrodillo frente a mí, Luka y Gackupo llegaron justo cuando Len estaba a punto de hablar. Gackupo solo comenzó a burlarse de lo idiota que se veía así mientras Luka lo regañaba por molestar a Len. Después de esa pelea Len por fin pudo pedirme matrimonio, tristemente lo rechace.

Dos meses después me propuso nuevamente matrimonio, esta vez lo acepte aunque su forma de pedirlo tampoco fue la mejor sin embargo no quería que saliera herido, no de nuevo. Esta vez decidió poner el solo el cartel en lo más alto del edificio, todos miraban expectantes lo que su jefe hacía en el edificio incluso yo, cuando termino de colocar el cartel bajo, todas sus secretarias y amigos corrieron a felicitarlo haciendo que el quedara aplastado y tirado en la calle por lo que termino con un terrible dolor de espalda y sin poder ir a trabajar por tres días.

El día de la boda no tardó mucho en llegar, Len y yo habíamos hecho nuestro mayor esfuerzo para que este día fuera perfecto. La boda seria en un hermoso jardín, se habían colocado tres carpas enormes, en la primera se encontraban todas las sillas acomodadas para la misa y un pequeño altar hasta el frente, también había bocinas alrededor para que se pudiera escuchar bien la misa. Todos los invitados habían llegado entre ellos se encontraba Miku, Kaito y su pequeña hija Kaiko también Luka y Gackupo los cuales estaban más que felices por el embarazo de Luka. Mi primo se encontraba esperando a que yo saliera de la habitación para acompañarme hasta el altar y entregarme ya que mis padres habían muerto hace 2 años. Salí de la habitación encontrándome a mi primo quien parecía más nervioso que yo, lo tomo del brazo y así comenzamos a caminar hasta la salida de la casa, seguimos caminando entre la gente mientras la música sonaba de fondo. Una vez en el altar Ren me entrego a Len con mucho cariño y una amenaza de por medio, el padre comenzó a decir muchas cosas las cuales no pude evitar ignorar por ver a Len, lucia realmente bien llevaba un esmoquin color negro, una camisa blanca y un moño en el cuello, su cabello estaba peinado de cierta forma que lo hacía ver increíblemente atractivo por lo que sentí una punzada de celos los cuales decidí ignorar para disfrutar de este día especial.

El padre por fin había dicho las palabras que tanto anhelaba, después de meses de esperar aquella rubia que tanto amaba se había convertido en mi esposa y eso me hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo. La misa concluyo, todos los invitados se dirigieron a la recepción donde se sirvieron algunos postres y bebidas mientras esperábamos a que la fiesta comenzara, en este tiempo no podía dejar de mirar a Rin, se veía hermosa en ese vestido color blanco que llevaba, hacía que su figura se viera delicada y más preciosa que de costumbre, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla mientras tenía esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

La fiesta al final fue un completo desastre la mayoría de los invitados terminaron ebrios y tirados sobre el pasto, otros continuaron bebiendo y divirtiéndose, Kaito, Miku, Luka, Gackupo, Rin y yo terminamos dentro de la casa charlando y bebiendo un poco. Rin nos contó cómo había sido su vida en Francia donde conoció a un chico con el que salió un tiempo, al contarme eso no pude evitar ponerme celoso hasta que recordé que su esposo era yo sin contar el hecho de que yo también había salido con alguien mientras Rin no estaba pero las cosas no funcionaron como queríamos. La fiesta termino a eso de las 4 de la mañana, Rin y yo fuimos a dormir un rato y a las 7 am nos preparamos para irnos a nuestra luna de miel en Hawái.

Así fue como disfrutamos parte de nuestra vida juntos y separados. La forma en que nos encontramos, una vez más fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida, gracias a eso Rin y yo ahora estamos casados y con nuestra pequeña e inestable familia donde los pequeños Rinto y Lenka pasaban el día jugando junto con Kaiko, Mikuo y la pequeña Miki mientras Rin, Luka y Miku los cuidaban, parecía que las tres se habían acoplado muy bien juntas y habían logrado que nuestra pequeña familia de amigos funcionara.

Fin.

 **Lamento si no les gusto el concepto o les pareció tediosa la historia, también si se confundieron, esta será la única y última vez que haga esto es solo que la flojera me gano un poco. Sé que no soy la mejor con los one-shots pero no me maten.**

 **Y como ya lo había explicado antes este one-shot está dedicado a Nate por su cumpleaños el cual fue ayer así que feliz cumpleaños atrasado hermanito.**

 **No olviden dejar reviews y gracias por leer.**


End file.
